Jiraiya
Jiraiya is a protagonist from the Naruto series. He appeared in the 102nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Roshi VS Jiraiya, where he fought against Master Roshi from the Dragon Ball series. He was voiced by Jonah Scott, while Gamabunta was voiced by Steven Kelly. History After graduating from the Ninja Academy, Jiraiya was part of a team with Orochimaru and Tsunade under the leadership of Hiruzen Sarutobi. While perverted since he was a child, Jiraiya soon became a competent ninja, training younglings such as Nagato and Minato, and participated in the Second Shinobi World War. Years later, he would meet Naruto Uzumaki during the latter's training for the Chūnin Exams, and would serve as a mentor to the young boy up until his death. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 6'3" | 191 cm * Weight: 193 lbs | 87.5 kg * Age: 54 years * Aliases: Toad Sage, Pervy Sage * Trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi & Fukasaku * Enjoys alcohol, writing, & women * Notable students: Naruto, Minato, Nagato Techniques * Rasengan ** Big Ball Rasengan ** Spiralling Serial Spheres * Fire Style Jutsu ** Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique ** Fire Release: Flame Bullet * Frog Kata * Substitution Jutsu * Transformation Jutsu * Shadow Clone Technique * Hair Needle Senbon ** Needle Hell ** Wild Lion's Mane Technique ** Needle Jizo * Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld * Barrier: Canopy Method Formation * "Turn into a Frog" Technique Summons * Gamabunta * Gamaken * Fukasaku & Shima * Other Mount Myoboku toads * Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach * Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind * Summoning: Toad Shop Technique Sage Mode * Summons Fukusaku & Shima * Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant * Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet * Sage Art: Goemon * Ultra Big Ball Rasengan * Senjutsu techniques Feats * Knocked around Ashura Path's Giant Ox * Survived 4-tailed Naruto & Hanzo * Completed 138 S-Rank & 614 A-Rank missions * Recovered perfectly from 6 snapped ribs, both arms broken, & several ruptured organs * Defeated Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, 3 Paths of Pain DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Gamabunta's quotes will be highlighted in bold. *''Who's this geezer?'' *''Pictures? You fool! Words paint a thousand beautiful pictures all by themselves!'' *''But I did!!'' *''You're stuck now, baldy.'' *''Phew!'' *''Shadow Clone Jutsu!'' *''Rasengan!'' *''Summoning Jutsu!'' *''Jiraiya! You buffoon! What's this about?'' *''Hey there! Can you please buy me some time?'' *''What?! I'm not your servant. I'm the Chief Toa-woah!'' *''Water Style: Liquid Bullet!'' *''Oh, he's a quick one.'' *''SCREW YOU, YOU PERVEEEERT!!'' *''You have no idea. I've been back on the beach the whole time.'' *''Rasengan!!'' *''You old fool. I can't believe you fell for that! Let's end this.'' *''Ugh-uh, wh-what?'' Gallery dk-ero-jira_2_0_14626.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Sage_pervy2.png|Jiraiya's Sage Mode Barrier_Canopy_Method_Formation.png|Barrier Canopy Method Formation Needle_Jizō.png|Needle Jizō Jiraiya rasengan.jpg|Jiraiya performing the Rasengan 94F0331A-A496-4CD5-B453-1B5F2D5CD7FD.gif|Big Ball Rasengan DC37E938-FF9D-4380-90D9-1BB2D189D309.jpeg|Fire-style Rasengan DC27DD58-84B7-4572-A7F9-D8981B12FC9A.gif|Fire Bullet Toad_Oil_Bullet.png|Toad Oil Bullet 37B18262-C213-4A8D-9FAA-548FA8C1F470.png|Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant Gamabunta.png|Gamabunta Trivia * Jiraiya and his opponent are the 14th and 15th Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro and Lucy, and with the next four being Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. ** He is the third Naruto character to appear, after Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki, and with the next two being Sasuke Uchiha and Might Guy. *** He is the second Naruto character to lose, after Gaara, and with the next one being Sasuke Uchiha. ** He is the seventh Shueisha character to lose, after Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Portgas D. Ace, Ichigo Kurosaki and Jotaro Kujo, and with the next two being Sasuke Uchiha and All Might. * Gamabunta is the first character to be voiced by Steven Kelly, with the next two being Ghost Rider and Dracula. * Jiraya's preview is the first one to have an animated Wiz and Boomstick segment in it, with the next one being Dracula's. References *Jiraiya on Wikipedia *Jiraiya on Narutopedia Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Human Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artists Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Male Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Nature Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Deceased Combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:Mentors